sliferella
by aspiderlife
Summary: genderswith. judai is a girl and chronos is also. this story is mostly cinderella


**SLIFERELLA**

Once upon time there was a young maiden called Judai. She lived with her two evil stepsisters and stepmother. Her stepmother name was Chronos and her two stepsisters name was Asuka and Rei. They treated her badly and always made her do all the chores. One day as she was cleaning,

DING DONG

"JUDAI GET IT" Asuka yelled

"JUDAI GET IT" Rei yelled

"JUDAI GET IT" Chromos yelled. And with that said they all run to the back door and went out.

"hai, hai" judai yelled softly.

When judai came to get the door she had old taddered clothes. They where taddered but they still covered her. When she open the door she saw sir knight Jun.

"Morning judai." He said bordly

"morning Jun" Judai said happily

" the prince told me to diliver every letter to every maiden. Well mostly force since his parents told him to. He going to chose a bride in the ball. Hey is Asuka here?" he said blushing

Judai chuckled. She knew Jun because he always visted their house to see her stepsister and on the way he became friends with her.

Judai smiled "sorry Jun, you just missed her. She heared about the ball and went shopping and you know hoe long she takes. Do you want to come inside and get something to drink?"

"Na I still have to diliver more invitation." He said turning around.

"we have sugar cookies." Judai said while still cleaning

Jun froze and walked back inside. "on second thought I might take a break." And with that said she began to make tea.

Jun sat down in the kitchen and looked around. The room was much smaller than the other and homey.

Judai then put the the sugar cookies and tea in front of him and started to wash the dishes.

Jun began to drink his tea and said " judai have you ever thought of leaving this place?"

Judai looked surprised and looked at him. She smiled and said "Jun you know I have to keep my promise to my father." She said softly "and anyways who else is going to help you win my sisters heart."

With that Jun spited his tea and chocked. When he stoped chocking he looked at her with a glare and said "I have to go and deliver the rest of the invitation."

Judai nodded and went back to washing the dishes.

Jun looked back and shook his head softly.

When Judai father died he had told her to promise him to always stay with their family. Till this day she has still kept her promise.

**In the castle**

Every maid and bultler was doing and helping to prepare the catsle until they heard a scream

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

Everyone looked at the enterence and saw jun. he looked pale and looked like he ran a marathon.

"what happended this time Jun?" Misawa the wizard was wearing his yellow cape while holding a book on his left hand and holding his wand on the right.

Jun looked at him madly and said "it those fan girls. They told me to give them the invitation but johan told me to not to give it to them then they started to attack me." He said while huffing. Then looked around and said "Now that I'm thinking where is johan?"

Misawa rolled his eyes and said "their trying to fit him in his clothes but he said he being tortured."

Jun shake his head. Then they heard a scream. They saw a almost naked johan running to them and begged

"misawa please do something to make them stop chasing me. Please!"

Misawa looked at johan and sighed. He then flicked his wand and said "Rin-Tai-Kio" then johan appeared in a suit for the ball. (if you want to see how he looks like go to deviantart and put the time by widzila.)

All the tutores looked pleased and walked away. Johan sighed for relief.

Johan looked at jun ans said "what happened to you?" jun looked tired and had his armor trashed.

"fangirls."

Johan gave him an oh sound. He then said "did you diliver all the invetations?"

Jun just nodded. Then there was a shout for johan and sigh.

"I'll see you guys. My parents want to talk to me." They just nodded and left.

Jun sigh sadly. Misawa looked at him strangly and said "what wrong with you?"

Jun just shoke his head

Misawa looked at him with a 'I need to know' look

Jun gave up and said "I went to vist asuka but she wastn't there."

Misawa smirked and said "so that why I smelled cookies. You went there and ate some cookies while they were gone."

Jun blushed and shoke his head and said" Judai invited me in and gave them to me."

Misawa looked at him strange and asked " who's Judai?"

"she Asuka stepsisters. She a friend of mine."

Misawa looked shocked "you made a friend?"

Jun looked mad and huffed "yes I can make friends. The point is that she might not be coming to the ball."

"why?"

Jun closed his eyes and said "her stepmother won't let her. No matter what I say she won't leave."

Misawa look at him confused

Jun said" she made a promise to her father that she won't leave them."

Misawa started to think and then a light bulb light over his head.

"misawa what are you thinking?"jun know that when he had an idea it was never good.

Misawa smirked and said "I think I just got a solution for our problem."with that he disappeared

Jun shock his head and walk away.

**At Judai**

While they were getting for the ball, Judai came up to her stepmother and asked "mother can I go to the ball?"

With that everybody laughed. chronos looked at her and said "what will you wear? Do you want to make a fool of us?"

Judai looked down and said "no mother." Judai then help them with their clothing. Minutes later the carige came to pick them up.

Chronos said "remember judai you have tp clean the room, mop the floor and make us our bed when we get back."

Judai they left she ran to the garden outside and cried. "I wanted to go the ball but mother said I can't. why can't she let me go? Why can't she?" she mopped.

All of a sudden a puff sound was made and misawa showed up.

He cough and said "this is the last time I use smoke cough, cough."

Judai looked at him weird and asked "excuse me but, who are you?"

Misawa smiled at her and bowed." Well im a wizard who has come to help you. You said you wanted to go to theball?"

Judai looked at him and nodded

Misawa smiled and said "let get started. can you get me a pumkin and some mice?"

Judai nodded and run back into the house. when she came back she had a pumkin and six mice.

Misawa told her "now put them on the floor and watch."

Judai did as instructed. When she went back to where she was misawa said "bibbidi bobbidi boo!"

All of a sudden the pumkin turned into a carriage and the four of the mice turned into houreses. The last two turned into a driver and a put man.(put man means a guy who opens the door)

Misawa looked at judai and said "we can't let you go like that." He waved is wand and said "bibbidi bobbidi boo!"

Judai had a beautiful red dress and a head band on her head.(look at deviant art)

Judai twarled around her dress and said "thank you,thank you, how can I ever repay you?"

Misawa smiled and said "by just going to the ball." Judai nodded and went into her carriage.

When she was in the carriage, misawa gave her a warning look "but be warn my magic can only last tll mid-night." Judai nodded again. The carriage then started to go and she waved at him saying "good-bye and thank you." Misawa waved at her then puffed away.

**At the ball**

At the ball johan was bored out his mind. There was a long line of girls waiting to dance with him and every girl had 1 minute to dance with him.

From high above jun was looking at johan and gave pity. But he would rather not dance with them. All of a sudden a poof sound came and misawa was next to him. Jun jumped and yelled quitly "what wrong with you, do you want to give me a heart attack?"

Misawa looked at him and said "sorry jun I didn't know you would be here?"

"where have you been anyway?" jun ask as he started to look down at the ball again.

Misawa smiled at him and jun know something wasn't right. "what did you do?"

Misawa kept smiling and said "oh nothing just helped a young maiden get prepare for the ball."

Jun looked at him confused then heard a carriage outside. He went to look outside in the tower he was in. what he saw shocked him. It was judai in a dress and looked nervous. Jun then thought for a minutes and slap his head with his then looked at misawa who was smirking.

"really?" misawa just stood there smirking. Jun shook his head. He prayed that everything would be alright.

When judai entered the palace she never thought it would be this was nervous. When she entered the ball room all eyes were on her.

In everybody mid they were thinking "who is that girl, where did she come from?" and many more questions.

In johan mind was "who is she?what is her name?she's so beautiful."

When judai had enough courage she went down the stairs and stood there.

Johan walked over to her and said kindly and softly "would you dance with me?" she looked at him and smiled and said "yes."

Johan toke her hand and dance with her. They looked at each other eyes and never looked away. when they went outside jun and misawa stood guard. When chronos tried to look at the young maiden, jun and misawa pushed her away. Chronos looked angrey. then asuka said "I take care of it mother." Then she walk to jun and put her hand on his cheek and said "oh jun why don't we go on a walk on the garden outside." Jun was about to do that then remembered about judai. "judai and johan are outside. If me and asuka go outside she'll notice that it's judai. I can't let her go outside." Jun then put his serous face and said "sorry but by the order of his highness I can't let anyone go outside, so it's better if you leave." He slap asuka hand away from him.

Asuka was ferrous and walked away with her mother and sister.

Misawa smiled and said "good job jun."

Jun just nodded and smiled

While outside, judai and johan were walking togethersmiling and laughing.

Then Johan asked "what is your name?where do you live? Can I meet your family?" with that judai smile got smaller. "what wrong dear maiden?" johan said with worry.

Judai looked at the star and said "my mother didn't want me to go to the ball."

Johan looked confused and asked "why?"

Judai looked at him and said "I don't know. She can be very cruell. She calls me names and never respect me."

"Then why do you stay with her?"

Judai then looked at the moon "because I promised my father that I will always stay with them before he died." Judai looked at the ground and didn't look at his eyes. But you could still hear sobbing.

Johan regretted ever asking and brought her into a tight hug. She cried on his chest. For a while there was no sound then…

DING DONG DING DONG

Judai looked at the clock and saw 12:00. Judai got out of her grip from johan and ran to the enternce.

Johan saw and ran for her and yelled "wait! Please tell me your name?" judai never looked back and kept running

Misawa and jun saw this and ran after them misawa cursed and said " I forgot the spell breaks at midnight." Jun then looked at him while running and said "really. But why midnight?" "because that when the day ends."

While judai was running down the stairsshe tripped and her red ruby shoe fell off. She stood up again and hid. All of a sudden her dress turned into rags and saw the carriage turn into a pumkin and hourses into mice.

Johan looked around and saw the red ruby slipper and turned to jun and misawa and said "I will only marry the girl how fit this glass shoe slipper." He gave it to jun and went back to the castle.

Jun sighed and looked around. He saw judai standing there behind a bush hiding.

He smiled softly and gave her a hand "hey judai. Come on. I think it's time to go home." Judai looked at him and gave him her hand. Jun helped her stand up and grabed his hoarse. he got on the hoarse and helped judai get on as well. He looked at misawa and said "tell Johan that I'll be back." And misawa just nodded.

On the way home the ride was silent. Then jun said " so how was it dancing with the prince?"

Judai looked at him and smiled "oh it was wonderful jun. I never thought my dream would come true."

Jun smiled and said " you know you still owe me."

Judai giggled and said "ok how about sugar cookies when we get there." And jun happily nodded.

**The next morning**

Judai was washing the dishes and heared her stepfamilies yell. Judai then went into there room and said "what happened?" and saw everybody laughing and giggling. Asuka saw her and said nothing just get back to work." And judai did as told.

Then there was a door bell. When judai was about to get it when she heard her stepmother say "judai go into the kitchen and clean the dishes. I'll get the door." Judai looked at her strange and did as she was told.

When judai was in the kitchen chronos opened the came was johan and jun with a ruby red slipper.

Jun then said bordly "Who ever fit this ruby red slipper will marry the prince."

Asuka sat down and waited for the shoe. When she got it on her foot was to then stood up and humped.

When rei got the shoe on it was to big.

Johan looked diappionted then asked "is there any more maiden in this house?"

Chronos looked at him and shook his head.

Jun was about to say something but asuka glared at him. But he ignored it. "your highness can I get you a glass of water?" johan then nodded

Then chronos said "why don't I get it for you your majesty?" johan shook his head. Then asuka and rei said "can we get you the glass of water for you your majesty?" but johan still shook his head. Jun then went his way to the kitchen.

Judai was cleaning the dishes when she heard someone coming in, and heard "judai his majesty want a glass of water." She turned around and saw jun.

She then asked "jun what are you doing here?"

Jun smiled at her and said "well his majesty wanted a glass of water so I want you to give it to him."

Judai shoke her head and said "no. won't like me because im not in a beautiful dress. And anyway I promise my father.."

With that jun cut her off "judai do you honestly think you father is happy on how you live. Your father would want you to live a great live with happiness and joy. think about what you want judai."

Judai just stared at him and sighed.

When johan heared someone coming he thought it was jun and saw a young maiden with his drink of water with jun on her side. She bowed and gave him his glass of water when she was going back he asked "wait. Can you try on this slipper?" she nodded and sat on the chair. He put the slipper on her and saw it fitted her perfectly. He looked at her eyes and smiled at her and hugged her. She smiled and hugged back.

While the whole family just fainted johan said "you never did give me your name." she looked at his eyes and said "judai. My name is judai." With that johan grabbed her face and kissed her. When they were done kissing jun asked "since I conviced you and got you your prince, can I get a sugar cookie now?" with that everybody laughed.

On the day of the wedding judai had a white dress, and ohan had a whit tux. Everybody was wearing white. On the right was jun smiling and misawa crying. And they all live happily ever after.


End file.
